Quimera
by xcalvariox
Summary: —Si sientes lo mismo por mi, quiero saber si aceptarías estar conmigo. "Debe estar bromeando —se dijo a sí mismo el rubio." Una confesión nada convincente por parte del azabache. Un rubio atolondrado escapa sin razón alguna de aquella confesión. Todo se dice. Nada se oculta. La verdad tras el comportamiento de Sasuke hacia Naruto. —Me moría de celos...


****Disclaimer**** : Éste es un _Fanfic/One-Shot_ original, basado en los personajes de Naruto. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 ** **Advertencias**** : Éste _Fanfic/One-Shot_ es de temática _chico x chico, yaoi, boys love, slash;_ como desees llamarle. Si no te gusta este genero te invito _amablemente_ a retirarte.

 ** **Titulo**** : Quimera.- ❝ _Ilusión, fantasía que se cree posible, pero que no lo es._ ❞

 ** **Autor**** : Nona CM

 ** **Personajes:**** Sasuke/Naruto

 ** **Género**** : Drama, Amistad, Universo Alterno.

* * *

 **Quimera**

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Aceptas?

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio. Tanto que se estaba poniendo tenso ya que el blondo no respondía y después de todo lo que el azabache le dijo mantuvo su cabeza abajo. Eso hacía que el azabache se desesperara ya que estaba inquieto por la respuesta de aquel rubio que se encontraba enfrente de él. No sabía muy bien en qué momento se encontraban en esa situación.

Y de momento a otro el blondo se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr...

—¿Es en serio? —se preguntó el azabache.

No le quedaba otra opción más que correr tras el blondo y mientras dejaría a lado ese maldito orgullo que tenía, solo por un momento, al menos hasta que ese tonto se dignara a responder.

Empezaba a correr tras de él, mientras que se percataba que el cielo empezaba a tornarse de un gris, repleto de nubes. Eso indicaba que pronto llovería.

«Bueno momento en el que se le ocurrió corre —pensó con ironía el azabache—. Es un idiota por hacerme pasar esto.»

Pero ahí iba, tras de él. No le importaba si se llegaba a mojar, solo quería conocer esa respuesta. Después de todo estar enamorado de la misma persona por más de 10 años es algo inevitable no querer conocer los sentimientos de aquella.

Mientras tanto aquel rubio que corría sin razón alguna no sabía qué responder ya que aún estaba en shock por todo lo que pasó y más bien por todo lo que le dijo.

 _Era un día cualquiera, iba a pasar por el azabache cuando terminaran las actividades de sus clubes –como siempre– para que regresaran juntos ya que vivían en el mismo vecindario. Y de repente cuando iba de camino al club del moreno recibió un mensaje diciéndole que quería hablar con él de algo, y que era muy importante ya que involucra a ambos..._

 _—Dobe._

 _—Teme —le respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él._

 _—Como te mandé, tengo que decirte algo... —no lo dejó terminar._

 _—Puedes contármelo mientras caminamos._

 _— ¡No! —Grito—. Tiene que ser ahora._

 _—Esta bien, esta bien._

 _Por un momento se asustó con el pequeño grito de aquel ya que nunca se expresaba de esa manera. Lo conocía muy bien, no por nada se conocían más de quince años._

« _¡Por dios! Es Sasuke Uchiha, él no haría ese tipo de cosas —pensó Naruto._ »

 _—Y bien. Dime —comentó Naruto._

 _Justo después de acabar de decirlo hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que empezó de nuevo a hablar el moreno._

 _—Sonara algo extraño ya que es la primera vez que lo hago —suspiró— y más viniendo de mí, pero..._

 _— ¿Pero? —preguntó el rubio._

 _—Algún día tenía que decirlo ya que no puedo ocultarlo más._

 _— ¿Qué cosa? —se empezaba a preocupar el blondo—. ¿Sasuke?_

 _—Tu me gustas —soltó eso de un jalón—, tu realmente me gustas._

« _¿Que? —pensó Naruto._ »

 _—Siempre me has gustado —dio un giro leve a su cabeza—, eres el único que me ha gustado, no hay nadie más. Naruto. Estoy enamorado de ti._

« _Espera, ¿qué? —aún no procesaba muy bien la información Naruto y en su cabeza se estaba volviendo un caos._ »

 _—Si sientes lo mismo por mi, quiero saber si aceptarías estar conmigo._

« _Debe estar bromeando —se dijo a sí mismo el rubio._ »

 _— ¿Entonces?_

 _— ¿Qué cosa? —Apenas logró formular unas palabras._

 _— ¿Aceptas?_

«¡Por Dios! —Pensó Naruto mientras seguía corriendo—. ¿En que está pensando?»

A Naruto lo tomó por sorpresa todo lo que le dijo el azabache ya que sabía que eso estaba mal; está mal visto que dos hombres andarán. No estaba bien que dos chicos se gustaran.

Tanta fue su impresión que lo primero que hizo fue correr ya que no sabía realmente que hacer o qué contestar, porque, después de todo, él sentía lo mismo.

Siempre pensó que era un amor unilateral, que solo él sentía amor por su mejor amigo. Y si se lo llegara a contar eso ponía en riesgo su amistad así que lo mejor que hizo fue ocultarlo a cualquier costa, no quería perderlo a él también.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó Sasuke— ¡No corras!

En ese momento sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir más y más fuerte, y que en cualquier momento pararía. Cuando escuchó otro grito que no logró descifrar empezó a desacelerar el paso, ya no aguantaba más –y ya no tenía mucho caso seguir así–. Su pecho se oprimía cada vez que sentía que el moreno se acercaba.

No estaba preparado para eso, realmente no lo estaba.

Siempre pensó que el único que sentía algo más que amistad era él.

El azabache vio que iba bajando de velocidad el paso, eso le gustó, ya que así –por fin– hablaría con el rubio.

Así que cuando vio que paró en un parque lo primero que hizo fue agarrarlo de la muñeca para llevar a donde no se pudieran ver. Como el blondo no hizo caso acerca de cómo lo llevó para ese lugar creía que podrían –al fin– hablar tranquilamente. Cuando llegaron Sasuke vio que cada vez el cielo se ponían más gris.

«Se avecina una tormenta —se dijo Sasuke.»

Cuando estaba más calmado Naruto empezó a hablar—. Oye, Sasuke —suspiró—. Dime que es mentira y que esto sólo es un sueño —para su mala suerte Sasuke solo negó con un leve movimiento la cabeza.

—No lo es, Naruto —sabía que el asunto era serio ya que era muy raro que le dijera su nombre y no lo llamara como siempre dobe—. Realmente me gustas. Siempre me has gustado —iba a hablar el blondo pero el azabache le puso una mano en su boca—. Dejame hablar. ¿Sabes? Cuando me di cuenta de cómo me sentía acerca de ti me dio miedo; era la primera vez que experimente algo así y más si es por mi mejor amigo. No sabía que hacer, por eso intenté alejarme de ti...

«Ahora entiendo —se dijo para sí Naruto—, ahora entiendo claramente porque de repente me evitaba.»

—Algunas personas se dieron cuenta, Sakura, por ejemplo, me dijo que me comportaba extraño, que ese no era yo. Así que lo mejor que hice fue hablar con ella; le dije lo que siento por ti y pregunté ¿qué si acaso estaba loco o por qué me sentía así? Sólo me contestó que estaba enamorado y realmente no quise creerle.

—Sakura —susurró Naruto.

—Me puse a reflexionar acerca de eso. Hasta que confesé que realmente lo estaba, era confuso para mi —cada vez Sasuke mostraba expresiones que no conocía Naruto y eso que lo conocía de hace mucho tiempo—, después apareció Gaara y se te confeso. Ahí fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Naruto al escuchar eso empezó a sonreír encarecidamente ya que aún recuerda cómo se acercó a Gaara para hacerlo uno más de sus amigos y al final Gaara se terminó por confesar hacía él. Lo rechazó por obvias razones. Continuó hablando Sasuke.

—Me moría de celos —que obvio ocultaba—, como aún tú sabiendo sus intenciones contigo seguías junto a él. No sabía qué hacer. Aun así todo eso lo hice de lado y quise decirte esto de una buena vez. No se si me creerás ya que por mis acciones pareciera lo contrario, pero en serio, me gustas. Te quiero y no es para un rato. Te quiero para que estés conmigo como siempre pero esta vez no como amigos sino como pareja.

Como no hubo respuesta alguna de Naruto porque aun seguia en shock al recibir una "gran" confesión; sin más, Sasuke inició un beso. Ese beso hizo que Naruto volviera en sí y dejara a un lado sus pensamientos ya que su cabeza era un caos. Sasuke pensó que batallaría para que respondiera, pero no fue así. Vio como después de unos segundos Naruto respondió algo torpe a ese beso.

No sabía porqué pero Naruto empezó a llorar al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llover y se separaron del beso.

En cambio, Naruto cuando sintió los labios del contrario sintió muchas emociones; alegría, tristeza, esperanza, ilusión, felicidad, etcétera. Era algo por lo cual llorar, ya que nunca se imaginó que Sasuke, su mejor amigo, sintiera lo mismo que él.

Realmente no sabía que decir, sus sentimientos del uno por el otro eran mutuos.

—Me gustas —dijo al fin Naruto con los ojos llorosos, la nariz roja porque empezaba a ser frío por la misma lluvia y un leve sonrojo—. Me gustas mucho Sasuke. Siempre me has gustado solo que siempre me ha dado miedo. Miedo a que cuando te enteraras me dejaras porque pensé que solo yo era el que sentía algo más que amistad —suspiró—, y creeme que no eras el único que sentía celos.

—Entonces, sabes que soy el menos romántico pero aún así ¿quieres estar conmigo? —Pensó—. Espera, ¿celos? ¿De qué o por qué?

— ¿Eh? —Se sorprendió—. De que más, de tus admiradoras...

No lo dejó terminar ya que un segundo beso fue robado por el azabache hacia el blondo ya que no sabia que hacer y también que su «confesión» fue algo tonta.

—Sabes que nunca les hice caso —respondió Sasuke separándose del beso—, siempre les dejé en claro que no quería nada con ninguna de ellas. Ahora menos ya que la persona más importante para mi esta enfrente mio y acabo de besar.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró Naruto —. Te quiero Sasuke y mucho.

—Yo también Naruto, no te imaginas cuanto.

La lluvia seguía y ellos aún en ella, la pequeña tormenta los seguía cubriendo con cada gota. Sabían que si no se refugiaban pescarían un resfriado, pero estaban tan felices para siquiera moverse de aquel lugar. Solo les bastaba estar uno junto al otro, sus manos entrelazadas, sus frentes pegadas una a la otra, con caras algo rojas por el frío pero con una sonrisa en ella.

Después de muchas peleas, llanto, humillación, besos accidentales y leves roces, Sasuke se le había declarado. Naruto correspondió a sus sentimientos con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos brillantes, y Sasuke sintió morir de felicidad.

Encuentros furtivos, besos robados, pequeños pero intensos roces, eran lo máximo a lo que podían aspirar. La relación era como un bálsamo para el último. Sasuke con Naruto se sentía vivo, amado, cuidado. Era feliz aunque por su orgullo nunca lo admitiría.

Así deseaban pasar cada uno de sus días.

• • •

La alarma sonaba por tercera vez.

Se despertó ya que no se callaba aquel aparato, para su mala suerte se encontró tirado en el suelo con las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas.

«Realidad.» Eso es lo que le decía la vida cada vez que apagaba la alarma.

Todo lo que pasó no fue otra cosa mas que un simple sueño. No podía creerlo. Lo sintió tan real. Maldijo hacia sus adentros.

No le gustaba nada eso. Ya habían pasado más de 3 años que no veía al azabache pero en sus sueños siempre se le declaraba y esas cosas, que realmente le molestaban ya que sabía que nunca pasarían.

Era hora de pararse, ir al trabajo y volver a la rutina.

Por el momento olvidaría aquel sueño.

* * *

 **Notas finales** : Hola, ¿les gustó? ¿Estuvo feo? Ja ja ja. Bueno a mi solo se me ocurrió cuando estaba haciendo los quehaceres de mi casa. Es algo, no sé como explicarlo, pero me gusto como quedo.

PD. Se aceptan críticas (reconstructivas) y uno que otro jitomatazo (?)

 _Nos leemos después._


End file.
